


Revelations

by unicornball



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Time, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, HP: EWE, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 09:47:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/911784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unicornball/pseuds/unicornball
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <strong>Draco bumps into Harry at a bar and things change drastically between them. Poor Harry doesn't know himself very well and Draco gladly offers to help him learn things he hadn't known about himself.</strong>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revelations

Draco Malfoy glared across the bar at the bane of his existence: Harry Potter.

He had, somehow, completely forgotten it was Potter's birthday when he decided to go out and get pissed tonight. He thought Potter didn't go out, the git had said as much any time Draco mentioned his own plans in the bastard's company. Not that he ever told Potter in the hopes of being sought out. No. He only informed the git so he'd feel highly jealous of Draco's very active, very satisfying social life.

He had also completely forgotten that Potter kept out of the wizarding world, for the most part. Draco didn't recognize a single person surrounding Potter. His brows furrowed, slightly annoyed with himself when he wondered where the Weasel and Know-It-All were. He hadn't seen either trailing after Potter like loyal crups in quite some time, possibly since Hogwarts. He further annoyed himself wondering why, thinking the Golden Trio inseparable.

He felt even worse when he had completely forgotten how well Potter had grown into himself the past few years. He saw the prat occasionally when he'd stop by St. Mungo's for a work errand, but he didn't allow himself to look the man over on those occasions. Now, he could. His eyes raked over what he could see of Potter; he was still a scrawny git for a bloke but he filled out enough Draco could see slight muscle definition, especially when the man moved about and made the t-shirt he wore mold to his skin. It didn't appear he had grown much since Hogwarts either. He completely ignored the part of him that cheered; he was only happy about that because he could still tower over Potter and intimidate him. Potter had finally gotten rid of the horrid glasses; it was about time, too. Draco squinted, trying to make out the gorgeous green of his eyes from his spot across the bar.

Draco shook his head at the last thought, frowning slightly. He did _not_ fancy Potter. No. Not even a little bit.

He tried to keep that thought in mind as he watched Harry leave the bar, all smiles (that did _not_ make Draco's stomach flip flop, thankyouverymuch) and high fives to the group he was with and head towards the bathroom. He hurriedly finished his drink when he realized he had to use the bathroom as well. No law stating he can't use the facilities at the same time as Potter, was there? No; he could go where ever he liked.

Draco made his way across to the bathroom, glaring at the small group the other man had left even if none of them realized it, picking up his pace without making it obvious so he can catch Potter before he made it into the restroom. As if acting on their own accord, his hands reach out and grab the back of Potter's Muggle t-shirt as soon as he was close enough. He refused to notice the way the soft fabric felt over the soft hardness of Potter's back or how tightly it clung to the smaller man as his hands splayed over his back while he shoved Potter against the wall near the back of the long hallway.

"Wha?" Harry breathed, his wand out as subtly as he could and shoved into the side of whoever was holding him before he even spoke. He heard a pained squeak and dug his wand in harder, fighting a grin as the person shouted and let go with a pained shout of 'Fucking Potter!' He paused as he recognized the voice. "Malfoy?" he spun around quickly, wand still in hand and gazed at the slightly disheveled blonde that glared at him through a curtain of pale blonde hair.

"Jumpy, Potter?" Draco sneered, huffing a breath out of the corner of his mouth to shift his hair out of his face and rubbing his side where Potter's wand had dug in. He winced when he realized there was a small circular burn mark through his shirt and branded through onto his skin. "You bastard!" he shrieked, fingering the hole and carefully prodding the burn. He didn't hear Potter approach, but he did catch a blur of a wand moving and a mumbled spell. His shirt was still ruined but the burn mark on his skin faded, leaving only a light pink circle that he hoped wouldn't scar. "I've got enough of those," he muttered before glaring up at Potter again. Before he could say anything else, Potter's hand covered his mouth. He was utterly shocked by the move and stunned into just standing there obediently.

"Shut up," Potter said, not unkindly. "I am sorry. However, you did accost me, from behind, so..." He shrugged, a small smile on his face. He lowered his hand from Draco's mouth, a frown slowly replacing the smile on his face. Why did he want to keep his hand there? Obviously, to muzzle the snarky blonde. He had been on the wrong end of that sharp tongue too many times. The soft smooth lips had nothing at all to do with it...

"You do realize I can report you," Draco finally managed when he got his voice back. His lips were tingling pleasantly and he was amazed, and relieved, his words sounded completely normal. He had to fight the irrational impulse to run his tongue across his lips. He subtly pressed his lips together instead.

"What? Why?" Harry sputtered, completely confused. All thoughts about soft lips, smooth skin and pale hair evaporated as he glared up at the blonde.

"Firstly, you attacked me," Draco said raising his chin in the air. He was hoping Potter would forget he had attacked first. "Secondly, you've got your wand out." His grey eyes flicked down to the wand in question, still clutched firmly in Harry's hand. The knuckles were white and Draco fought a wince; Potter was very adept with his wand and he really didn't want it pointed at him again. "This place is Muggle, Potter. One can't go waving wands about," he informed Potter in a bored but smug tone.

Harry's teeth clenched together tightly, making a sharp, nauseating grinding sound that made the hairs on the back of Draco's neck stand up. "I didn't _attack_ you. I _defended_ myself."

"Ah," Draco sighed, one hand waving Potter of dismissively while the other ran through his hair, smoothing it back into order. "Well, be that as it may, you've still got your wand out. I could have been a Muggle, Potter," he gloated, feeling smug.

"I didn't _wave it about_ , Malfoy," Harry said in a tired tone that had Draco's eyebrows pinching together. "I only had it fully out once I saw it was you." He sagged against the wall and tilted his head back, staring at the ceiling for a moment before his eyes slid closed. "Fine, rat me out. Maybe I can get a private cell," he mused bitterly.

Against his will, and better judgment, Draco stepped closer to Potter. He didn't exactly understand Potter's words, but he got the gist of it easily. "I said 'can', Potter. Not 'will'," he finally said, standing entirely too close to Potter now. He felt the other man stiffen, and he was almost sure it wasn't to do with his close proximity. Potter's head lowered, his eyes narrowed with suspicion and Draco realized he could easily see the green eyes he sought earlier. Now of course, he didn't want to see them. He was used to seeing them narrowed and full of suspicion, anger or just plain annoyance. He wanted to see them wide open and glittering happily. Or maybe dark and hooded with pleasure. No, wait. What?

"Why?"

"Why what?" Draco asked, confused, his mind still on Potter's eyes . He expected Potter to be relieved, not suspicious. It was rather annoying. He really could report Potter, even if no one would do a sodding thing about it. Why did Potter never appreciate his kind gestures?

"Why wouldn't you report me?" Harry asked slowly, saying each word clearly as if Draco were slow to understand.

"Would it do any good?" Draco asked, his tone tinged with contempt. "Would they even slap the Golden Boy on the wrist for such an offense?" He mentally cursed himself as he watched Potter's face close off and his eyes harden. He really didn't want to antagonize Potter, not at the moment anyway. He was genuinely curious; he had just phrased it badly. As usual. He wanted to scowl; Potter always had a way of making him stick his foot right in his mouth.

"Of course they would," Harry said tightly. "I'm bound to obey laws just like anyone else, Malfoy," he ground out. He'd learned the hard way one doesn't disappoint the Ministry; he went into Healer training instead of the Auror program. It took a few months, but the harassing owls from the Minister turned into harassment from the Aurors. He could barely go anywhere in wizarding Britain without an arcane, ridiculously obscure or even false law being 'broken' and fines being thrown at him. He could easily afford it but it was getting tiring dodging maroon robes. When Draco's face remained impassive, he leaned his head back against the wall. "Do whatever you want, Malfoy; I don't care," he said, sounding tired but not caring, and flapped his hand dismissively at the blonde.

Draco frowned down at Potter, confused. "I was only taking the piss, Potter. I don't... I don't understand why you're just flopping about," he muttered, placing his hands on Potter's shoulders and shaking the man slightly in emphasis. Harry's upper body swayed and his arms flopped bonelessly but he didn't drop his wand. Or shove him away.

Harry sucked his teeth and smacked a hand at Draco's arm. "Fuck off," he said without any real heat, not caring he might've offended Draco with his crude language. Maybe it would and the blonde would piss off. He found himself liking the way Draco's hands wrapped around his shoulders and how easily Draco moved him about. He blinked, realizing Draco had filled out a bit since he'd last seen him. He was quite a bit taller, too. He wasn't bulging with muscles but they were rather visible through the thin silk of the shirt he wore. Why was he even looking?

"No," Draco smirked and stepped closer, getting into Harry's personal space once again. He angled his head down, his smirk growing when the top of Harry's head barely came up to his nose. He twitched his nose as the dark mess of Harry's hair tickled it slightly. He didn't bother feeling dismayed when the scent shot straight to his dick, making it twitch gently with interest in his trousers. He was rather engrossed with staring down at Harry's wide, unblinking green eyes; they were no longer angry but confused wasn't a whole lot better. "Make me," he breathed at Harry.

"What? No," Harry refused, expecting a trick at best. At the least, he was in no mood to fight.

"Like me here, yeah?" Draco purred, sliding a hand down Potter's flank. He felt a thrill go through him when Potter allowed the touch, his lithe body actually pressing in closer to his for a brief moment. He expected a wand in his crotch, not _Potter_.

"I don't know what you think you're doing but I'm really not worth the effort," Harry said quietly, his voice sounding a little thicker and lower than he'd ever heard it before. He never expected Malfoy to be looking at him with desire or even amusement, but there it was. Both were swirling in the dilated silvery grey eyes, making Harry feel slightly dizzy. "I'm... well, it doesn't work," he admitted quietly, wondering why Draco only smirked and leaned further in. He nearly groaned in frustration; was Malfoy going to force him to say the words? Did the prat not believe him? "I don't get aroused." The blonde bastard _did_ make him say it. He wanted to hide his burning face, but he refused. Malfoy wasn't going to make him hide away like a coward. Not even about _this_.

As Draco pressed against Potter, he was pleasantly surprised to feel a growing hardness against his thigh that belied Potter's admission. He smirked, his eyes tinged with clear amusement and disbelief as he looked down at the smaller man. Another thrill went through him when a pink tongue darted out and he managed to hold back a groan. "Hmm. Excited, Potter?" he asked with a smug smirk. He waited for Potter to push him away. He'd go easily; he'd done many things to Potter over the years but he'd never force himself on the man. No matter how fit the Gryffindor was. He wasn't _that_ hard up. 

Harry blinked and slowly looked down, as best he could plastered against Draco anyway, a curious mix of dread and heat in his belly. He swallowed thickly, noting Malfoy's eyes follow the sharp movement of his Adam's apple. "Erm... I suppose I am," he said, well aware there was incredulity in his voice. He was aware he felt warmer than he usually did when confronting Malfoy and he found himself horrified to be in such a state in front of the man. Surely, _Malfoy_ wasn't the cause. But even he couldn't deny the evidence to the contrary. It figures of all people, Malfoy would make him out to be a liar. The confusion mixing with mortification only slightly deflated his hard-on. Not nearly enough for Harry's comfort.

"You _suppose_? Aren't you sure?" Draco asked, his smirk still firmly in place but his voice light with a desire to know the answer. "What; never had one before?" he asked sarcastically. When Potter just continued to stare up at him, he felt his eyes widen slightly. "Oh Merlin, you're kidding," he said softly, incredulously. He would think it some sort of put-on but Potter looked too sincere for it to be.

Harry scowled up at the blonde. "Of course I have," he mutters. What he won't add it that he had never had one from someone else before. Apparently, he might need to because Draco's face pinched with disbelief and irritation. Did the git think he'd like about something like _that_?

"Sure," Draco murmured unconvinced. "I'm sure little Weasley would be offended."

Harry blinked in confusion. "Ginny? Why would she be offended?" He never had a relationship with Ginny past a few kisses or holding hands. She was very understanding when they went their separate ways and Harry always felt relieved she'd never pressed for more than he could give her. They remained good friends, even though it was awkward when she asked about his non-existent love life.

"Nothing," Draco said dismissively at Harry's confusion. He didn't want to admit he felt relief as he realized there wasn't anything between Potter and the Weaselette. It was ridiculous but it was there nonetheless. "Tell me, Potter, is this the first time you've had this happen?" he asked, pointedly pressing his hips into Potter's, truly confused and interested. How could Harry Potter never- No, it was insane and completely mad to think. The man rarely went anywhere without a gaggle of people following after him like lusty little ducklings. It was impossible that Harry I'm-the-sodding-savior Potter didn't have a more active sex life than him. It just defied all logic. 

"No," Harry defended, but his mind was already busy thinking back. No, as far as he could remember he'd never gotten aroused around anyone before. A few times he'd spied Neville when they'd inadvertently showered at the same time in the communal dorm showers, but Harry had always figured that was more or less a behavioral thing. He'd only ever bothered to wank in the shower on the few occasions the urge came over him, so it was only natural to be aroused as soon as he stepped under the spray. Only now did he realize he had spent a great deal of time looking at Neville. Naked. And here he was, pressed against Malfoy and _liking_ it (or at least not hating it enough to shove the blonde bastard away). 

Draco watched as horror slowly dawned in the once again wide green eyes and Potter firmly shook his head, repeating "No" firmly.

"No what, Potter?" Draco asked, confused by the new expression on Potter's face.

"No, I'm not gay," Harry said slowly, staring up at Malfoy defiantly. Daring him to say otherwise. He closed his eyes in defeat (figures the bastard would argue) and tried to ignore the knowing smirk on his pale lips.

"I think you are," Draco said with a slight smirk, his hand sliding down Potter's firm stomach to rest over the bulge in his denims. A growing firm, warmth seemed to gently nudge against his palm. His eyes wanted to flutter closed at the feel. Why did Potter have to be well endowed? His mind gave him ever so unhelpful images of what it might look like. Feel like. He shook his head before 'taste like' could join the party and ruin his composure.

Harry looked down, horrified to realize Draco was cupping him intimately and he was... enjoying it. A lot. "No, I _can't_ be," he insisted quietly. He had never even entertained the idea for himself. He _knew_ about it, or course, he had heard his relatives speak harshly about the few gay people they came into contact with. If anything, those views had helped him be accepting. He just... _he_ wasn't gay. He groaned softly. He didn't want to believe… but it was getting harder to deny the longer Dra- Malfoy stayed so close to him. It seemed silly, but he wasn't about to think of the blonde as 'Draco' just because he had his hand on his dick.

Then again, that was probably the perfect reason. He gasped softly when Draco shifted his hand and tingling warmth pooled behind his zipper and in his fingertips.

"Again; I think you are," Draco repeated and pressed his hand firmly against Potter's tented jeans, smirking when he felt Harry twitch under his touch and a nearly inaudible moan pass his lips; he might have missed it if he wasn't so close and listening intently for it.

Harry shook his head, but didn't make any moves to get Draco away from him. "No, you don't understand. I can't be. It's wrong," he ended softly, nearly whining. His breath hitched when Draco stepped closer and pressed more of his body against Harry's. Harry barely bit back a moan when he felt the heat of Draco's body through his clothes. Strong thighs were pressing against him and he felt Draco's arousal pressing into his belly. For something he had been taught to be wrong, it felt incredible to have Draco pressed tight and hard against him. He breathed deeply, trying to control his traitorous body, but only succeeded in pressing his chest against Draco's. Merlin, that felt incredible, too.

Draco sighed, and closed his eyes slowly. "Muggles," he muttered venomously as realization dawned. "Look, I realize that being gay is still frowned upon amongst most Muggles," he ignored Potter's pointed 'you think' look and smirked. "However, I'm sure you've notice the many gay couples in the wizarding world, even at Hogwarts."

Harry blinked, feeling stupid. He never had. "No, I was a little preoccupied during school," he said dryly, glaring up at Draco slightly.

Draco flushed guiltily as he looked away, not noticing Potter's wide eyes or quickened breathing. "Yes, well... be that as it may, doesn't make it any less true. Even a few of the Professors were gay," he added, fighting a shudder when a vivid flash of Snape and Lupin, both men flushed and peeking up over the Potion Master's desk with matching guilty expressions, jumped into his mind.

Harry swallowed a few times, confused and undoubtedly turned on from watching Draco's pale skin flush. His hand twitched as he wondered if it felt as warm and soft as it looked. "Huh? Who did I miss out on?"

Draco shifted, getting more comfortable as he pressed against Potter... no, Harry. Might as well, since he was rubbing up against the man like a crup in heat. He raised an eyebrow when he got no complaint from Harry, instead he felt Harry's hand slide around to settle at the small of his back, fingers splayed out for maximum contact. He didn't think Potter was aware of what he was doing so he kept his mouth shut about it. "Well, Blaise is a flaming pouf. Marrying some bloke from Russia in about a month. He was out and dated most of Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Even a Gryffindor or two." At Harry's disbelieving look, he nodded and then continued; "Nott. Boot. That Hufflepuff bloke in our year, Mateo something. Dean and Seamus," he said, realizing Harry needed closer examples. "They were together since fifth year, I believe." He had seen them snogging some time in sixth year, but they didn't kiss like a new couple.

"No, Dean dated Ginny," Harry said, confusion clear in his tone.

Draco snorted daintily. "All the more reason he went back to Seamus, I'd say. Honestly, Potter, I'd go hoarse if I have to point out every couple in the school. I'd probably pass out if I had to list everyone that was bisexual, even if only once or twice." He was pretty sure he'd once seen Ginny wrapped around a Ravenclaw chit in her year but didn't think it wise to mention. Even if Harry wasn't putting out, he couldn't understand how Ginny had been able to cheat on Harry. He never would have, that was for sure. He tried to focus on the way Potter was wiggling instead of his last thought, willing it out of his mind and away forever.

Harry shifted unconsciously, moving and sliding until Draco's knee was resting between his thighs. "Alright, I see your point... I just... No, that's all well and good, but that's not _me_."

Draco pointedly looked down to his chest where Harry's hand was pressed against it. And not in a warding off motion; no, Harry had his palm flat against the lithe musculature with his fingers splayed out, the tips slightly curled as if trying to hold and grab. "I hate to be the bearer of bad news..." he said dryly and licked his lips, now truly fearing rejection. "You've moved me, that's not your wand jabbing my thigh and you've got your hand on my arse."

Harry jerked, but didn't remove either hand off of Draco's body. "Oh," he said lamely. "I don't..." he closed his eyes in mortification. Of all the times and of all the people to have an epiphany in front of. "I'm sorry," he murmured, mostly because he _still_ hadn't moved either hand and he didn't want to. Of course, the knew the blonde wouldn't put up with being fondled if he didn't like it. At least a little.

Draco snorted again, shaking his head slightly. "Relax Potter. I'm completely comfortable with this," he said smugly and settled himself closer to Harry as if to illustrate his point, moving his hands from the wall on either side of Harry to the man's slim hips instead. His fingers tingled with the contact and he wondered if Harry would notice a finger sliding up to caress warm, bare skin. Mostly he just wanted to be closer. "Surprised, but comfortable."

"Why surprised?" Harry asked. _He_ was surprised for so many reasons. Not the least of which was the fact he was pressed against one Draco Malfoy, intimately, in the hallway near the toilet of a muggle bar.

"Alright, not _that_ surprised," Draco murmured back, the corner of his mouth twitching in a half smile as his eyes focused on Harry's lips. He had hid a sizable attraction to Potter since fourth year. Pansy had taunted him about it but he had refused to ever acknowledge it, even to her. His father would have disowned him. Not for being gay, his father didn't care about that as long as Draco wedded the witch of his choosing. No, having any kind of nice feelings towards Harry Potter would have been unforgivable. His father had been nearly as obsessed with Harry's demise as the Dark Lord.

So, Draco did his best to ignore the kissable lips, the messy hair that always made his fingers twitch with the desire to run through it, the not-so-scrawny-anymore body that he had been lucky enough to see in the Quidditch locker rooms more than once. And certainly those bright emerald eyes that always showed exactly what was going on in Potter's mind and heart. Regardless of what he might ever have thought, Draco never would have imagined he'd ever find himself in such a situation as he was now. He was not going to give it up easily now, either.

"And what about this is not surprising?" Harry asked, amusement and curiosity in his tone. He was finally aware of his body, the shock having worn off slightly and he flushed when he realized he still had his hand on Draco's arse and he _enjoyed it_. He squeezed experimentally and found he quite enjoyed the taut give; fleshy and firm at the same time. He enjoyed the way Draco arched slightly into him as well, even if the blonde wasn't all together aware he had done so. He didn't think the blonde that unaware but he couldn't imagine any other reason for it.

Draco rolled his eyes and pressed his hips firmly into Harry, enjoying the gasp it brought from the smaller man. "I've not shied away from being gay, Potter," he said lowly, refusing to give the other reasons. He watched as Harry's face and neck pinked beautifully, wondering the reasons for it. He wanted to know how it would feel against his lips.

"Oh," Harry said quietly. His heart was beating too fast and he was pretty sure his eyes were losing focus as heat tingled and pooled again. It felt incredible and they weren't even touching all that much. He suddenly felt a little pathetic at how easily Malfoy was able to affect him. "I'm just... fuck; this is surprising the hell out of me."

Draco paused, shocked to hear Harry curse. "I bet," he mused. "Harry, I'm going to kiss you."

Harry blinked owlishly up at Draco. He could only feel utter shock at Draco's statement. Draco wanted to kiss him? And because he had never been called 'Harry' by the blonde for as long as he'd known him. He found himself nodding his consent and squeaked in a very unmanly manner when he felt warm, soft lips press against his. It was brief, really only a light pressing of lips to lips, but it made his heart beat pick up and his hips twitch towards the blonde as he pulled away. He closed his eyes and groaned softly. One barely-even-a-kiss with Malfoy got him more excited than any other kiss he had ever had.

"Hmm." Draco hummed and ran the tip of his tongue along his top lip. "Did you like that?" he asked as he pulled away from Harry, watching the dark haired man avidly. He nearly moaned as he watched. Harry's lips were parted with surprise and his eyes were wide and slowly darkening. He had looked into those eyes numerous times with various expressions before; it was highly arousing to see them heavy with desire. For _him_. His eyes narrowed slightly when Harry's tongue poked out and wet his bottom lip nervously.

"I did," Harry whispered, slightly scared to admit it. He was sure Malfoy would laugh harshly at him and dance away with a cruel smirk, leaving him cold and alone in the strange hallway. Even though he could easily feel the blonde's arousal, he didn't think it would stop the blonde from leaving him as a final harsh taunt.

"Shall I do it again?" Draco asked softly, mesmerized by the conflicting emotions flying across Harry's face. The suspicion, while understandable, hurt something in his chest. "I liked it, too," he admitted softly. He watched as Harry's lips parted again and his eyes widened in surprise and pleasure. Ah, _that_ was worth the emotional gamble. When Harry's shoulders relaxed and the Gryffindor nodded slowly, Draco realized he'd been holding his breath waiting for Harry to respond. He pressed his lips against Harry's again, increasing the pressure and angling his head slightly to press close and tight. He lightly traced his tongue along the plump bottom lip as he pulled away, his eyes intent on Harry's face. He was nowhere near done kissing Harry but he didn't want to go too fast, too soon and ruin his chances.

"Wow," Harry breathed and slowly opened his eyes. "That's..." he paused, his mind felt full of stuffing. "I can't believe you kissed me." He pressed his thumb against his lower lip, his face the picture of wonder.

Draco grinned and rubbed his nose along Harry's, the intimate and tender gesture surprising even himself. "I did," he informed the still shocked Harry. "You expected a hex or maybe a kick in the bollocks?" Draco asked with a smirk, teasing.

"Well... yeah." Harry admitted, biting his lip slightly. "Don't give me that look," he said a little harshly when Draco glared at his words. "I've never, in all the years we've known each other, got the feeling you've wanted to do anything _else_ to me." He felt his cheeks warm as the words echoed through his mind. Oh, the images of what he wanted Draco to do to him... His cheeks flamed even more, stunned at his own imagination.

Draco's face relaxed. He honestly couldn't argue. He'd only ever shown Harry his anger, scorn and disdain when he'd bothered to interact with the shorter man. What had started as an immature little boy's irritation at being denied something he wanted -Harry Potter's friendship- grew into a young man's denial of what he wasn't allowed to want. Would Harry understand? Would he care? "I'm sorry," he said quietly instead. He hadn't meant to say that... again, the gamble was worth it when Harry's face opened in honest to Merlin surprise and warmth. It didn't last long, much to Draco's confusion.

"Really?" Harry asked quietly, sounding every bit as unsure as he felt. "This is very surreal," he admitted to an offended Draco. "You _have_ to see that. Out of nowhere, after years of taunts, hexes and insults you accost me, pin me against a wall, _kiss_ me and apologize for being an utter bastard; fully expecting me to just what, swoon and forgive? What would _you_

Draco snorted and flopped his head onto Harry's forehead. "I see you're point, but I'm being sincere. It's a... long story but I mean it." He slowly raised his head to look Harry in the eye, relived there was only open curiosity in the green gaze. "I really don't want to dredge up the past too much but there is just- Look, I've fancied you since I was 14, alright?" he said, practically barking it because he felt stupidly embarrassed. Potter was supposed to flush, not _him_.

"No way," Harry denied. "That was year you started being absolutely horrid to me." He scowled. It was one of the worst years of his life. He had been forced into a deadly competition, ended a friendship with Ron (in retrospect, anyway. They'd started talking again but they were never as close), and things with his relatives had been at an all time low point.

Draco watched as pain flashed through Harry's expression and wanted to hex himself almost as much as the insane urge to comfort the Gryffindor. He didn't want to mention the past; he had only a basic understanding of what Harry went through and he had no interest in mentioning it now. Not if he wanted to go... further. Idiot. "I suppose you aren't familiar with the practice of pulling the pigtails of the one you like?" he asked softly, hoping for slight amusement.

Harry snorted and closed his eyes. "You've _got_ to be kidding me." He really didn't want to mention all the things that've been said and done to each other; pulling pigtails would have been preferable over nasty insults and a broken nose.

"Figuratively, of course. You've never worn pigtails," Draco deadpanned, wrinkling his nose slightly at the mental image of such a hairstyle on Harry. He pressed closer, shifting his hips sharply into Harry's and grinned when Harry gasped out a soft moan. "As fantastic as this hallway is, I really don't wish to continue here." He watched Harry think over his words and he was once again amazed at how easily Harry was read. Slowly, Harry looked up at him and nodded. Draco felt something uncurl in his chest at the action and he allowed a small smile.

"Alright," Harry answered slowly. Without giving himself time to re-think or back out, he apparated them from the hallway into his bedroom. He wobbled slightly, smiling up when Draco easily caught him and held him steady. "Sorry," he murmured.

Draco looked around Harry's bedroom. "No problem," he muttered at Harry's apology. He felt a smug satisfaction when he realized he was the only person to be seeing Harry's bedroom, at least for this reason. A flash of possessive hope that he was the last confused him greatly. He'd rarely get attached to a bloke, especially when it was clearly a one off. He blinked as he took in Harry's room. Everything was very lightly colored and the outer walls were completely removed and replaced with massive windows giving the illusion to the walls being made of glass. Open. Spacious.

Harry saw where Draco's gaze was and shrugged slightly. "I like the open feeling," he explained softly. He'd never gotten over his slight claustrophobia. He didn't panic in tight, small, dark places but he avoided them whenever he could. He didn't even have hangings on his bed. His cheeks warmed when he saw that was where Draco was currently looking. He looked pleased as he took in the queen sized foamy bed covered in dark blue sheets.

"So, Harry, is there a reason you've not bothered to get laid yet?" Draco asked, sounding rather flippant as he pulled Harry tighter to his body. He didn't expect his snarky comment to lead to so much.

Harry sighed and much to both of their amazement, the next few hours were filled with talking instead of more... vigorous activity. At some point they did end up on the big, comfortable bed but they were both still clothed and Harry was spooned up tightly against Draco's front. Draco had wound his arms around Harry's waist and mentally gave a thrilled shout when Harry's hands cautiously rose and rested on top of his, his fingers occasionally fiddling with Draco's. Every so often, Draco would drop his head and trail his lips over the back of Harry's neck, smirking when Harry's breath would pause with an audible catch and he'd stutter out his next words.

Draco listened, horrified, as Harry started the long explanation with his childhood. He'd never known such horrible details and he felt himself sag with shame and guilt. He'd always assumed Harry lived like he did: spoiled and pampered by a doting family. Harry didn't even know about magic until he'd gotten his Hogwarts letter. His slightly angry question of 'Did no one notice it was addressed to a sodding _cupboard under the stairs_?' went unanswered with a small shrug. As Harry recounted their first meeting, he flinched and apologized -happily done when Harry lightly unwound one of his hands and softly kissed his palm. It was his turn to catch his breath and wiggle closer to the smaller man.

Harry spoke of his "adventures" at school in a monotone; that alone convinced Draco he wasn't lying, no matter how much he wished it. He'd expect more flair and emotion as if Harry were trying to impress him. Instead, the facts were spoken softly with no inflection. By the time Harry got to explaining his relationship with the Weaselette, he had turned the dark haired man face by his chin and kissed him softly. He smiled when Harry practically melted against him and made a soft little noise in the back of his throat. Kissing the Gryffindor was thrilling and hot, more so than he even could have imagined.

"You don't have to tell me about that," Draco tried, honestly wanting to avoid the thought of Ginny Weasley all together. He didn't want or need any reminders of her while he was pressed against Harry's arse.

Harry scoffed and aimed a hand up to blinding slap at Draco, landing somewhere between the blonde's chest and face. "Oh sure, like _that's_ where I'm going to suddenly stop this embarrassing tale of woe," he muttered dryly and turned in Draco's arms so they were facing each other. "You asked me why; this is all why. Anyway, there isn't really much to tell about me and Ginny. We broke up -my idea, obviously- and didn't get back together after everything. Also my idea. She was fine with it, eventually. I couldn't tell her what the problem was because I didn't know," he mused aloud, his hand now circling around Draco's chest enjoying the warm hardness. "And before you ask, Ron didn't take it well. By that point, I didn't care though. We'd barely spoken since fourth year. I wanted to go into Healing instead of the Auror program and that was that." 

Ron had taken everything since fourth year as a personal insult and Harry got tired of apologizing for things he couldn't control. Thankfully, the other Weasleys didn't share Ron's anger and disenchantment with him and he still saw the family at gatherings and holidays. He idly wondered what they'd think about what he was doing right now. 

Draco laid quietly for long moments, thinking over everything he'd heard, his arm unconsciously tightening around Harry's body as his nose pressed into the back of Harry's head burying in the mess of black hair. "I had no idea," he finally murmured, his lips now pressed against Harry's hair.

"That was rather the idea," Harry snorted. "You think I wanted people knowing any of that?"

"Well, no, but you could've-" Draco was abruptly cut off by a hand on his mouth. He gave Harry a half-hearted glare.

"Doesn't matter. What's done is done. I try not to dwell on it," Harry said firmly, propped on one elbow so he could look down at Draco. "That's one of the reasons this is not some figment of my imagination." He smiled and flopped back down onto Draco's chest. He hadn't fancied Draco nearly as long as Draco had fancied him, but he'd long ago seen the good side of Draco (who couldn't respect someone so devoted to their family they'd risk everything?) and no longer felt that uncomfortable with the new direction they were headed. Draco was still a prat but he wasn't nearly as selfish or stuck up as he'd thought in school.

"What?" Draco asked, confused and feeling lost.

"Look, if I didn't try to take things as they happened, not dwelling in the past, I'd have never brought you back here. No matter how attracted I am to you," Harry admitted, feeling his cheeks warm again. He jumped when he felt a rumble under his cheek as Draco chuckled and squeezed him again, almost painfully.

"Well, thank Merlin for that," Draco chuckled again. "I suppose, we've always had a rather... intense relationship." He pursed his lips as he thought aloud. "Merlin, I've wanted you in one way or another since I first met you."

Harry snickered. "You great big pervert. I was 11."

"Sod off, so was I, you tosser," Draco said, his words warmed with amusement and not anger. "You know damn well what I meant," he defended. "I probably would have approached you sooner but... my father was very clear who I was allowed to associate with and whom I couldn't," he admitted softly. He'd curse his father if the man wasn't already dead. His mother didn't hold him to the same standards, she was more than happy to let him live his life how he wished. She only asked that he keep his focus on the family finances, ensuring the Galleons kept flowing and the vaults full, and that was it. He grinned; even his mother might be a bit shocked if he were to bring home Harry Potter. "Oh fuck," he moaned softly, as his last thought hit home. Since when did a grope and fondle in a hallway turn into bringing Harry home to meet his mother? Probably not a good sign...

"What?" Harry asked, shifting to lay on top of Draco, his chin on one of his fisted hands resting on the blonde's chest so he could look at Draco easier. He wiggled slightly when he realized they were both shockingly unaroused, though just looking at the mussed blonde was bringing his back. The pale strands in wild disary and the light flush on his pale cheeks was quite alluring. The whole point of bringing Draco here was to... do stuff, not regale the man with his horrible life story.

"Nothing," Draco said quickly, looking away. He felt Harry wiggle and nearly bit his lip at how quickly he was becoming aroused. It was rather embarrassing.

"Well that's not fair," Harry whined playfully, punching Draco lightly. "I bare myself and you just mutter 'nothing'. Pish." He smiled, hoping Draco didn't take offense. As much as he did want to know, he wasn't going to push. Draco was never known for being emotionally open or even all that pleasant. He focused his attention on moving his hands down Draco's sides instead, fully expecting Draco to happily ignore him and start ravishing him again. He really wouldn't complain. He fluttered his fingertips along the soft fabric of Draco's shirt, enjoying the luxurious feel of it. He liked how Draco's muscles contracted with each soft touch.

"You cheeky... fine. I was horrified to realize I wanted my mum to meet you," Draco admitted, feeling his own cheeks warm. Merlin, when was the last time he had blushed? His fifth birthday? He nearly swallowed his tongue when Harry wiggled again and his hands slid down his body to slide around to squeeze his arse. The grip was firm but testing and a turn on.

"I've met your mum," Harry informed Draco absently, his attention mostly on the wonderful feeling of Draco's perky arse cheeks filling each of his hands. He grinned when he felt something twitch and harden slightly under his belly. "I like your arse, Draco," he murmured, moving his hands in small circles. He squeezed again, really liking the firm, fleshy give. 

"Oh fuck, Harry, stop that," Draco groaned, trying to wiggle out of Harry's grasp, his entire body feeling flushed just from hearing Harry calling him 'Draco'. He moaned when he only succeeded in making Harry's finger tips dig in in an effort to maintain contact and brush along the cleft of his arse. "Listen for one more minute, yeah?" He smiled when Harry huffed adorably and stilled his hands with a petulant frown. 

"Thank you. Yes, you've met my mum, but not... well, I meant, not like you have before. I meant meet my mum like as my boyfriend," he mumbled the end bit, foolishly hoping Harry wouldn't understand and let it go. He barely understood the urge himself, let alone trying to describe it to Harry. A few hours ago, he'd only been looking to annoy Harry, then he was only wanting to shag the man and have exclusive bragging rights. Now, he was annoyed to discover deeper feelings for the dark haired wizard currently splayed over him, blinking down at him with curious green eyes. He nearly groaned; it was one thing to have a crush when he was a stupid teenager, but he was too old for that kind of nonsense.

"Huh?"

Draco snorted. "Which part is confusing you?" He nearly added 'love' on the end. Oh gods, no. Merlin help him.

"The boyfriend part," Harry said sounding breathless. "Is that how this usually goes?" he asked, sounding truly confused. He quite liked the idea, surprising himself since he squirmed with discomfort anytime Ginny called him that. 

"This what?"

"Sex," Harry answered with red cheeks.

"No," Draco grinned. "Usually I shag and then leave."

Harry's brows drew together. "I don't understand, Draco," he finally admitted. He didn't understand how they went from fumbling in a hallway to talking about relationships. He felt excited by it, but he didn't understand it. He also had little desire for Draco's self professed 'usual', even if that's how it was normally done. He didn't think the tenuous hold on his courage would last if he knew Draco would just walk away. Of course, he knew you didn't have a bloke in your bed and just kick the man out with nothing, either so he couldn't exactly back out now. It just seemed horribly cruel.

"Honestly?" Draco muttered, "I don't either. I think- I don't know."

Harry scootched himself up Draco's body, unaware the action sent a blazing sizzle of lust through the blonde he was now straddling. He shifted until his knees were resting comfortably on either side of Draco's hips so he could rest on the heavy part of Draco's hips. "Look, I'm getting the impression I've completely bollocks this up. So, I'm sorry but you already know this is a first for me, yeah?" When Draco nodded, eyes wide, Harry licked his lips nervously and continued. "So, I know I'm doing this wrong but I don't want to just have you shag me and just go," Harry admitted with pink cheeks.

Draco groaned and closed his eyes, his brain being overloaded by the image of Harry perched on top of him; his cheeks were flushed and his green eyes were wide open and full of something warm as he looked down at Draco. Merlin, did the man really have no idea what he was doing? "You are doing it wrong," Draco finally mumbled, his hands sliding up Harry's thighs. He ignored Harry's frown; he could feel it even through his closed lids. "But that's not to say I don't like it," he finished. He took a deep breath and called himself seven kinds of a fool but he had to be honest. 

He slowly opened his eyes and smiled up at the shocked man above him. He nearly didn't continue, having no desire to lose the warmth in those expressive green eyes. "I had every intention of finding a way to just drag you into a stall, shagging you silly and then leaving with the supreme bragging rights. However-" he said loudly as Harry made to interrupt, "-I completely underestimated you." He grinned and ran his hands up and down Harry's thighs again, letting his hands dip and stroke along the sensitive inner parts, watching intently as Harry's lips parted and his pupils went wider.

"What did I do?" Harry asked, sounding breathless. He couldn't help it; it was hard to get a full breath when Draco's fingers fluttered against the delicate skin of his inner thighs, even over his pants. His breath hitched when he imagined how it would feel on his bare skin instead of through his denims. His stomach flipped sharply when Draco looked up at him, his eyes intense and steely, with a dangerous smirk on his pale face. It wasn't the usual smirk he'd seen on the blonde; this one was full of pleasurable promises and smug satisfaction, not scorn or disdain.

Draco swept the back of his fingers over Harry's now bulging crotch. "You-" he licked his lips when Harry's hips twitched towards him and he groaned softly, "-have some sort of power over me that makes me not think properly," he said with mock seriousness. He was finding it harder to think with Harry wriggling and twitching over him. "Fuck, Harry you have to know this isn't going to happen only once," he finally managed through clenched teeth. He almost didn't believe Harry had no idea what he was doing as he watched Harry slowly start to wiggle himself down Draco's body, the moves sinuous and sensual, and angle his hips to press against Draco's. The surprised pleasure on Harry's face convinced him, though. He had rarely been with someone so responsive before, and Harry was driving him crazy just with the little noises and faces he made. Each breathy gasp and soft moan seemed directly linked to his cock.

"Are you sure?" Harry panted, his hands now settled on Draco's chest for leverage as he shifted and grinded himself down onto Draco, shamelessly using the man's body for friction. "I'm not sure how good I'll be," he informed Draco, his voice soft but serious. He really didn't think he'd be good at shagging, especially since Draco had a lot more experience than he did, but right now he didn't really care. He was enjoying the way Draco's erection pressed against his. It felt amazing; better than anything he'd ever done to himself, that's for sure. He whimpered when Draco arched up into him, the friction increasing. He nearly cursed himself for not realizing what he actually liked sooner. While he might not have been able to shag Draco sooner, he'd not be so unprepared and embarrassingly inexperienced.

Draco raised his hands and firmly grabbed Harry's hips, trying to still the man's wiggling. He was ready to come in his pants and they weren't even naked yet! He refused to be reduced to such undignified behavior like a horny fifth year. "I'm sure, as long as you are." He hissed a harsh breath through his teeth when Harry's hips dipped sharply and Harry moved his hips in a wicked little circle. "You're doing fantastic so far," he said, his breath coming in short pants now. Harry finally stilled and looked down at him with disbelief clear on his face. He hoped he wasn't about to say he had indeed changed his mind.

"Of course I'm sure, but what's so fantastic?" Harry asked, leaning back and as he felt Draco's thighs under his palms he wiggled his fingers. If Draco was going to halt his hips, he'd just find some other way to touch the blonde. He grinned when Draco's eyes rolled back into his head as Harry's questing fingers firmly, almost roughly, brushed against the fabric covering his hard cock. He curled his fingers slightly, tracing along the warm, firm length. That felt really nice. He shifted, trying to scootch lower so he could see better only to be stopped by Draco's hands again. "Hmm?" he asked, looking down at Draco and trying not to smile fondly at the messy blonde hair. He quite liked it.

Draco swallowed thickly a few times to make sure he could actually speak. "Stop, just give me a moment, yeah? You're about to make me come in my pants..." he trailed off with a groan when Harry's fingers worked his trousers open with a quick agile move and snuck a hand in. He twitched, his hips coming up off the bed, as fingers closed around him and _stroked_. His brain felt fuzzy with the realization that Harry Potter was wanking him, that thought made up for the slightly clumsy moves. "Merlin, Harry, stop," he breathed without any real conviction.

Harry just hummed, well aware Draco wasn't serious. He focused on looking down at Draco as the blonde gasped and moaned, arched and panted. He didn't really know what he was doing but he wanted to touch and feel. He moved his hand around gently before squeezing and jerking just how he liked to do to himself. He dragged his thumb over the sticky, wet head and didn't even stop to think why he'd want to put it in his mouth; he just did. Draco had his eyes open at that point and he thought the noise the blonde made as he watched him pop his sticky thumb into his mouth was the sexiest sound he'd ever heard. "You taste rather good," he told Draco in a lust soft voice, surprise evident in his tone.

"Oh fuck, stop stop stop," Draco weakly commanded and tried to slap Harry's hands away. It was too late, the movement only made Harry grip tighter and twist his wrist with a sharp flick. He twitched as he cried out, arching slightly and came hard in Harry's hand. He laid there panting for a while before he glared up at the unabashedly grinning man atop him. "You prat, I said stop."

Harry's bottom lip pooched out and he leaned down, resting his weight on his forearms as he hovered over Draco. "I'm sorry," he said softly and pressed his lips to Draco's. He tried not to be surprised when a hand latched onto the back of his neck but he wasn't prepared for the insistent tongue that pressed against his lips. He moaned softly into Draco's mouth and went limp, letting Draco control the kiss. It was hot and rather messy but Harry was enjoying it immensely. So far, it was the best kiss and it made everything thrum with tingling heat. His skin felt too tight and his thighs felt hot.

"Don't apologize, Harry," Draco pulled back slightly and murmured, his lips brushing along Harry's as he spoke. "I just wanted to get slightly more naked before you had me coming in my pants like a randy teenager."

"Oops," Harry grinned, not sounding the least bit apologetic and lowered his eyes. "Can I?" he asked quietly.

"What?"

"Undress you." Harry explained, his cheeks pink again. Merlin, how embarrassing. But he was determined to get the most out of this, just in case this was his only chance with the sexy blonde. What skin he had seen and touched, he knew the rest would be like cream and his fingers itched to touch more.

"Oh, fuck, yes!" Draco groaned and shifted Harry in his lap. His eyes darted down to Harry's still tented denims and he smirked. "You first," he pushed Harry's shoulders lightly, but hard enough to make the man flop backwards. As soon as Harry landed, he pounced; he popped the button and pulled the zipper down with one hand while the other dove in and pulled out Harry's flushed and weeping cock. "Oh fuck," he breathed, his eyes wide and focused on the prize in his hand. He knew if he could see himself, his eyes would be glazed and hungry looking. He couldn't help it; Harry's cock was absolutely perfect. He couldn't even find it in himself to be annoyed as he held it and stared at it. He licked his lips and gently stroked along the hot length.

"What?" Harry gasped, his attention was mostly on the fantastic sensation of Draco's hand on his throbbing cock. "Is there something wrong?" He didn't think anything was wrong with him but it was hard to say; he'd never been one to compare dicks before. He leaned up on his elbows and looked at Draco anxiously, nibbling his bottom lip as he waited for Draco to answer. Maybe it was the wrong size?

"No," Draco groaned and flicked his eyes up to Harry. "No no, dear Merlin no. Sorry, don't fret; I'm just surprised you're able to carry this thing around without throwing your back out," he joked with a wicked grin, his eyes eagerly returning to Harry's cock when it twitched. It wasn't _that_ big, but it was bigger than any man Harry's size had a right to own. He didn't waste any more time with talking, his tongue now busy swirling around Harry's length with erotic wet sounds. He smirked when Harry's legs twitched and a guttural moan escaped the man's mouth. He pulled off only long enough to ask if Harry liked it.

A long, low moan was Harry's answer. "Yes," he finally managed, choking on the word slightly as he felt the muscles in Draco's throat contract around him. "Oh fuck," he groaned, trying to warn Draco he was going to orgasm, but he couldn't get the words out. Draco's hand was now cupping his balls and he twitched sharply as he cried out, unable to warn the blood before his mouth was suddenly flooded. Apparently, Draco wasn't bothered by this; Harry noted the way his cheeks hollowed as he sucked greedily and his eyes closed as if in bliss as he swallowed repeatedly. He groaned and twitched when Draco pulled off his cock with a slick, wet sounding pop. "Sorry," he murmured as soon as his breath came back and he was able to think again. Merlin, he wanted to do that to Draco.

"Mmm, don't be, Harry," Draco said, his voice slightly hoarse. He watched Harry's Adam's apple bob with a heavy swallow, apparently Harry liked his voice low and husky. He licked at the corner of his mouth and looked Harry up and down. "Now, naked."

Harry nodded and scrambled up, leaning against Draco to keep the blonde from moving away. He looked down as he unbuttoned the many small buttons keeping the shirt closed, fighting the urge to just grab the edges and rip it open. He would have if he wasn't sure Draco would whinge and bitch about him ruining a perfectly good shirt. As he revealed more pale skin, he was compelled to trace it with his lips and fingertips. So he did. He watched as Draco's dusky pink nipples contracted into hardened nubs and smiled. At this point, he wasn't surprised he was turning Draco on but it was nice to see evidence. He let his breath ghost over the pebbled nubs before drawing one into his mouth, his curiosity overwhelming any nervousness he might have felt. He grinned when he felt Draco's breath stutter and the blonde arched his back into the touch.

Harry pushed the fabric off Draco's shoulders with his palms before sliding them down over the pale chest. He didn't see the faint scars but he knew they were there and he didn't know if he should acknowledge them or not. He felt no tensing or hesitation from Draco as he leaned closer, his lips pressing against the pale skin where he thought they might be. He couldn't apologize out loud again -he'd done that for months, every time he saw the blonde. 

He moved down, his fingers trembling slightly as he worked the opened trousers down the slim hips, smiling softly in thanks up at Draco when he lifted his hips up. He yanked until the trousers fell off and he let them fall on the floor. He trailed his fingers down one smooth, pale thigh and shivered lightly with pleasure. His eyes immediately focused on Draco's rapidly hardening cock. He wondered how many times that could happen before he realized he didn't care. He wanted to have it in his mouth. Maybe he could get Draco to shag him later if he couldn't get hard enough to fuck him later. With no finesse, but plenty of eagerness, he leaned forward and licked at the slick-shiny head.

Harry hummed, surprised at the warm, salty, slightly bitter taste. It was musky too, probably an underlying natural taste that was all Draco. Either way, it was delicious and erotic.

"Ha- Harr-rry!" Draco choked out, his eyes flying open. He'd closed them when Harry's fingers first touched him, trying to focus on the glorious sensations. He'd smiled, a warm feeling in his chest, when Harry had paused at the scars on his chest. Now, though, he wished he kept his eyes open when he felt Harry's mouth close around the head of his cock. He hadn't expected Harry to do that. "What are- Fuck, that feels amazing," he sighed, winding his fingers through Harry's dark hair. He didn't have it in him to stop Harry, fully hoping he'd recover soon enough to get to some actual shagging done.

"Really?" Harry grinned down at Draco, his confidence slowly building with each twitch, moan and sigh from the blonde under him. He'd never done this before and he was pleased with himself for doing a good job. "Am I doing it right?" he asked before leaning back down and swirling his tongue around. Milky liquid kept beading at the flushed tip and he wanted to catch it all. It seemed to be impossible though; the more like licked and lapped, the more there was!

Draco snorted breathlessly. "Just keep your teeth to yourself and it'll be fine," he said. His hips bucked when the flat of Harry's tongue dragged up his length, pressing against the throbbing large vein, with agonizing slowness. He groaned, his legs falling open and his fists tightened in Harry's soft, inky strands. "Merlin, Harry..." he panted.

Harry didn't say anything, he was too focused on what he was doing. He was surprised how much he enjoyed the velvety yet firm texture and flavor on his tongue. It was arousing all on its own, he realized when he felt himself hardening again. He moved until he was straddling Draco's leg and wiggled and thrust his hps against him. He stopped his ministrations when he felt Draco's hands on his shirt. He blushed, not sure how comfortable he'd be being completely naked in front of Draco. He flushed even more when he realized you can't shag wearing clothes. He pulled away and let Draco undress him. He ducked his head when he felt Draco's intense stare on him. "What?" he mumbled.

"Nothing," Draco murmured, tracing the few scars that littered Harry's torso and arms. He hadn't any idea there'd be so many. Of course, after what he'd heard, he was surprised there weren't more. Harry didn't seem shy about them, though. Just the bashful unease of someone not used to being naked in front of others. He wasn't sure why; harry was damn near perfect. He'd only label the other man perfect when he saw and felt his arse better. He looked up at Harry and gave a small, warm smile. "I'm just surprised."

"With what?" Harry asked quietly, shifting as Draco rolled over and settled on top of him, pressing him into the mattress with a pleasant, arousing pressure.

"You, I suppose," Draco finally answered, his voice thoughtful. He was propped up on one elbow so his free hand could trail over various parts of Harry's body. His fingers flitted over a deep, puckered scar in Harry's shoulder before moving down to caress his arm, sliding up to slide a palm over his warm chest. "I figured you were fit, but I had no idea," he murmured with a grin, his eyes flicking all over Harry's body. Even with the scars, Harry was perfectly proportioned; even if he was on the small side. His hand slid down Harry's side, hip and thigh to slide behind and cup at his arse. He smirked when Harry jumped. "And a fantastic arse to boot," he informed the still blushing Harry. He shimmied down Harry's body, his patience nearing it breaking point. He needed to move this along. "I'm going to prepare you, alright?"

Harry nodded, having only a slight idea what Draco meant. He gasped and jumped when he felt something cool and slick touching his arse. "Oh," he mumbled, embarrassed when he realized it was Draco's finger. "That feels so weird," he muttered. "Nice, but weird." His legs seemed to move of their own accord as Draco's finger circled the tight ring of muscle. The longer the finger circled, the further his legs flopped open until he was spread out wantonly under Draco, moaning softly. He tried not to twitch when he finally felt the finger slip inside him. "Oh, wow, that's..." he trailed off, unsure to finish. It felt amazing and odd at the same time. His thighs twitched when Draco's finger slowly started moving in an out, a slick wet sound accompanying the movement.

"Fuck, Harry," Draco moaned, resting his forehead on Harry's thigh. "So tight," he informed the dark haired man needlessly. He was both dreading and highly anticipating sinking his cock into the tight heat of Harry. He was nearly about to recommend they swap positions when Harry's hips twitched impatiently and he asked for more in a tentative voice. He immediately worked another slick finger in, conjuring more lube to keep everything slick and smooth, moving it slowly as Harry got used to the feeling. Apparently, the man hadn't even fingered himself before and was completely unused to anything being in his arse, if the squirming was any indication. Draco tried to focus on his own movements, trying to ignore his now throbbing cock. Again, Harry's hips twitched and he asked for more again, louder and more assured this time.

"Can you fit more in?" Harry asked quietly, the foreign feeling quickly becoming arousing and addicting. He needed something more. He glanced down at the large erection bobbing in front of Draco and swallowed heavily. He wasn't sure it would fit but he silently hoped they'd try. Soon.

Draco didn't even nod, he just added another finger, wiggling and twisting them as he slid them in and out. "Hold on to something," he warned just before he swept his fingers over Harry's prostate. Apparently he didn't give enough warning; Harry's back arched as he let loose a screaming moan and his hands buried -almost painfully- in Draco's hair. He didn't know when Harry's fingers worked into his hair but he liked the insistent tugging Harry was doing. 

"Holy fuck!" Harry panted, the fireworks slowing fading from his vision. "What was that?" he glanced down at Draco, still feeling breathless and almost painfully aroused. His cock was leaking steadily and dribbling into the wiry mass of dark hairs at the base. He didn't even notice the twinge as Draco slipped another finger into his arse until they wiggled and stretched him further. It didn't last long, though, and he was starting to feel impatient for _more_. Only his embarrassment about seeming inappropriate kept him from demanding Draco stop teasing and fill him with something bigger (and no doubt, more satisfying) than his long, slender fingers. 

"That is the prostate, Harry," Draco informed Harry, his eyes riveted to the sight of his fingers deep in Harry's arse. It was still tight but Harry's impatient grunts and shifting hips had him deeming the other man done. He felt himself twitch and slowly pulled out, groaning as Harry's body contracted around him, seemingly unwilling to lose the fullness. "I'm going to... Yeah, I'm going in," he murmured, his voice low and husky with strain. He conjured more lube, slicking himself thoroughly and smearing some more on Harry's loosened hole, just in case. Harry twitched and keened at the touch.

"Alright," Harry panted, watching as Draco shifted and knelt in front of him.

Draco's hands slowly ran down Harry's thighs before sliding behind them and pushing them up towards Harry's chest a little as he scooted forward on his knees in a slightly awkward shuffle.

"Hold these," Draco tapped Harry's thighs and scooted even closer to Harry's waiting, prepared entrance when he saw Harry's fingers cover his. He felt the wild urge to tease and gently dragged his slick tip in a teasing circle around the flutter muscle. "Relax," he said, looking up briefly to see Harry nod and close his eyes. The urge left as quickly as it came and he pressed the head of his cock against the ring, slipping in with minimal effort. "Oh fuck," he moaned, unprepared for the ease of which he slid in. He pushed harder, slowly, sinking deeper as he watched Harry closely for any signs of pain or discomfort. Harry's eyes were closed, the dark brows were drawn together slightly and his lips were pressed together but it didn't appear to be too bad. "Alright?" he asked and gently cupped Harry's jaw, running his thumb over the flushed cheekbone gently.

"Yeah," Harry breathed. It didn't feel all that good yet, but he waited patiently for Draco to bottom out, hoping he'd brush along that amazing spot inside. He opened his eyes slowly as Draco stroked his cheek and smiled, hoping the other man couldn't tell he was in pain. It wasn't unbearable, he quite enjoyed the pressure and fullness. He really didn't want the blonde to stop and he had a feeling he would if Harry wasn't enjoying it or if he asked. He allowed the gentle touches and the soft expression on Draco's face distract him. As soon as he felt Draco's hips pressing flush against his arse, he glanced down. "Fuck," he breathed. "That's... oh, that's fucking hot."

Draco chuckled, sounding breathless. "I know," he said following Harry's gaze. He had to bite the inside of his cheek and tightly clench his free hand to keep from coming so soon. It was insanely erotic to see his cock so deep inside Harry's body. He moaned when Harry's hips twitched. "Stay still, yeah? I need a moment," he choked out, not at all caring his voice broke at the end.

Harry stretched his arms over his head and nodded. "Alright," he said, relieved. He wasn't quite ready for movement yet either, still feeling a painful burning stretch in his arse. It was slowly starting to feel rather good though, so he arched his back slightly to settle himself closer to Draco without having to move much. He wasn't sure how long they laid there, pressed together and not moving but it was incredibly pleasant. Draco's other at some point had wrapped around one of his hands, fingers entwined and resting on the pillow above his head. The other was stroking gentle trails over his chest and abdomen, relaxing him as much as it aroused him. He tilted his head back when he felt Draco bend down to press and their lips met. He ran his free hand down Draco's back, his palm smoothing along the slightly damp skin as Draco's lips made a hot but lazy trail over his jaw, neck and shoulder. He sighed and enjoyed the tender touches. "Ready yet?" he asked when he felt only the slightly twinge of discomfort.

Draco slowly nodded, sure he could control himself a little better now that he was able to calm down some. Nothing about this was ordinary and he was becoming increasingly nervous he'd have to tie Harry to his bed so the man wouldn't ever leave. He slowly moved his hips, pulling back far enough to keep just the head inside before slowly, and gently sliding back in. He made a few shallow thrusts, slowly picking up speed and going deeper, harder as Harry's body relaxed and the other man's hips were moving with his. He roughly thrust in, grabbing one of Harry's ankles and holding it up as he did so. He grinned when Harry arched against him and moaned, his green eyes wide with surprise and pleasure. "Like that?"

"Yeah," Harry breathed, his other leg twitching down. He moaned louder when Draco's hand slid up the back of his thigh and pressed his knee further into his chest. "Oh right there," he gasped when he felt the blunt head slide along that fantastic spot inside him. "Fuck!" he yelled when Draco's thrusts picked up speed and power, slamming right into his prostate with nearly every stroke. He squirmed and moaned, unashamed if he looked or sounded like a slut. As he looked up at Draco, he realized Draco was enjoying watching his reactions. He didn't even try to hold back. He freed his hand, wrapping his arms and legs around Draco as he moved. His thrusts picked up and Harry cried out again when their bellies trapped his cock between them, the added stimulation quickly becoming almost too much. "Draco," he moaned loudly, "I think, oh-!" he felt his body spasm harshly as he came, heat flooding him and making everything heavy and tingly light at the same time. The force of it dimming his vision for a long moment. His head wobbled bonelessly as he twitched and writhed, Draco's continued movements just prolonging his orgasm.

"Shit, Harry," Draco grunted, nearly losing his rhythm as he felt Harry's body convulse and contract around him. He wasn't able get more than three more thrusts in before he came, a harsh cry falling from his lips, emptying himself into Harry with long, bone melting pulses. "Holy fuck," he breathed, his body still twitching and sweating. He'd never come so hard in his life. He wondered if his toes would ever uncurl. "You alright?" he asked as he slowly came down from his orgasmic bliss. Harry was lying under him, limp and breathing heavily, his eyes closed. Slowly, a smile stretched plump, wet lips and green eyes opened. Draco felt his brain lurch and his breath stutter in his chest when he looked down. No no no. _No_. He wasn't supposed to fall completely arse over teakettle for Harry; at least not when they were both laying sticky and panting.

And especially not alone. He studied Harry closely and something unfurled and squirmed through him when he didn't think that would be the case. 

"Oh, yeah," Harry sighed and slowly loosened his legs from around Draco but didn't let them fall completely. He tightened his arms, smiling when Draco readily complied and pressed in close as their lips connected. "Amazing," he sighed against Draco's lips. He wanted to ask if sex was always so amazing but he didn't want Draco to mock him or tell him it was usually better. He didn't think the blonde would say it to be cruel, but he still didn't want to risk it. He felt Draco smile against his lips and let his lips wander the blonde's face, his tongue sneaking out on occasion to taste the salty, soft skin.

"Amazing," Draco agreed softly.

~*0*~

Draco startled when he heard the bedroom door opening, almost dropping the opened box in his hand. He'd been completely lost in his memory of his first time with Harry, the memory so vivid and clear he might as well have had his face in a pensieve. It always brought a pleased smile to his face when he realized they'd been together, happily for the most part, ever since. It certainly didn't feel like it had been almost 4 years. They still fought on occasion; only now they ended with one of them on their knees or amazing sex. He snapped the box closed as quietly as he could when he heard a soft "Draco" behind him, right before arms wound around his waist. He grinned when warm lips pressed a kiss between his shoulder blades. It was the highest Harry could reach.

Draco leaned back into the body pressed along his back and hummed. "Hey, love," he murmured, his hand subtly dipping into his pocket to hide the box. He had a few important things to discuss before he took it back out again. "Mum owled..." he started, trying to sound nonchalant. He felt Harry stiffen and smirked over Harry's head; the Gryffindor was always horrible at deception or hiding his emotions. It made him tease Harry unmercifully at times, taunting Harry about his Slytherin tendencies were swamped with his goody-goody Gryffindorness. Not that he really minded; he liked being able to read Harry so easily. 

"Oh?" Harry asked, hoping he sounded interested but not suspicious. He had owled Narcissa for advice and didn't realize she hadn't thought to keep it private or at least send the damn bird to him at work. _Shit_.

"Yes, she's doing well." Draco said, in a bored tone and slowly turned around, angling his head downwards to look closely at Harry. He wasn't surprised to see that his cheeks were pink (he found it too adorable, and arousing, for words he could still make Harry blush) or his eyes averted to his chest. His nerves came back with a vengeance when he noticed Harry's eyes darting around nervously as his fingers clenched in his shirt. "I think this was meant for you," he said as he held up a sheet of parchment.

Harry suppressed the urge to snatch the parchment and run away. It wouldn't do any good; he was sure Draco had already read it and had already figured out what was going on. Nerves and apprehension squirmed through him and he had to breath through a queasy, greasy feeling of nausea. "Oh?" he asked again, his fingers nervously fidgeting with the hem on Draco's button up. He smiled slightly; this was one of the ones Draco wore when he didn't care what happened to it. Harry had taken to ripping open his shirts, loving the sound of the buttons plip-plinking to the floor. He fingered a button, idly wondering how often they had summoned the buttons and repaired it.

"Mhm," Draco hummed, the fingers of his free hand slowly running through Harry's hair. He smiled when Harry's eyes fluttered closed with a soft purring moan of contented pleasure. "Are you feeling alright?" he asked quietly, hoping Harry didn't try to lie to him.

Harry closed his eyes slowly and huffed out a breath. He was still a horrible liar; he didn't think he could even attempt it. So he didn't bother. "No," he finally said, but didn't explain further. He barely held in a wince when he felt Draco's finger under his chin, forcing his head up. "It'll pass," he said evasively.

"Oh, I'm sure it will," Draco said smugly, unable to hold back a smile when Harry's eyes narrowed up at him. "Are you going to make me guess, Harry?" he asked quietly and his smile grew when Harry just shrugged and then nodded slowly. He clicked his tongue, both at Harry's lack of courage and his own eagerness to toy with the other man. "Alright, fine." He adopted a deep thinking pose, snapping his fingers with a triumphant sound. "It's a tumor," he stated proudly.

"What? No!" Harry yelled and huffed an annoyed breath. "You know damn well it isn't, you prat." He glared, leaning back slightly to cross his arms over his chest. He _hoped_ Draco knew, otherwise his lover of nearly four years was looking forward to him having a tumor somewhere. "Fine, you want to do this now? I'm ... No- It's just so weird, I can't even say it," he muttered, his hand coming up to rub at his temples. It didn't take long for one to abandon is head and settle on his stomach.

"Please," Draco begged quietly, unwrapping Harry's arms from himself and stepping into them. "I never took you for a coward, love," he said, not even trying to keep the challenge or amusement out of his voice. He smirked when Harry raised narrowed green eyes up at him.

"Oh, fine, you bastard. I'm pregnant. Tell me that's not as big a surprise to you as it was to me," Harry muttered, his breath leaving him in a huff when Draco squeezed him tightly.

"Nope," Draco grinned, trying to control his wild emotions. "I've cursed those horrid muggles before and I'll do it again. Poor baby didn't know..." he grinned and pressed a hard kiss to Harry's lips as he tenderly cupped his cheek. Mostly to keep him from saying something asinine but also just because he really wanted to kiss Harry right then. "I'm absolutely thrilled, before you drive yourself crazy with doubts and questions," he murmured into Harry's ear as soon as he released his lips. He felt Harry relax against him and wanted to slap himself for making Harry have any doubts, even if he knew it wasn't entirely his fault. "I assume you know for sure..."

Harry nodded, not taking his face away from Draco's chest. "I hadn't any clue... but one of the Medi-Witches mentioned it when I complained about smelling the coffee from the cafeteria... so, thinking she was having me on I let her do a pregnancy revealing charm on me. I nearly wet myself when it came up positive. I've done about a dozen on myself and even did a few of those Muggle tests," he admitted with a small, guilty smile. He had been as red as a beet when he wandered into the closest Muggle chemist and bought half a dozen pregnancy tests. The lewd, knowing wink from the clerk as he rand up his purchases hadn't helped at all. He was halfway home before he realized "So, yes, I'm sure."

Draco nodded emphatically, his voice temporarily unable to come out through the lump in his throat. He fished into his pocket and thrust the box at Harry. He watched as Harry blinked at it before opening it. He ran a nervous hand through his hair when Harry just stared down at the enclosed platinum and emerald ring. "Well?" he finally whispered, fighting the urge to bite his nails as he waited for some kind of reaction from Harry. Maybe he should have gotten down on one knee and do the whole romantic thing? He nearly laughs; he feels fortunate he hasn't puked on Harry in a fit of nerves.

"Huh?" Harry shook his head, trying to clear it. "Is this because I'm... you know," Harry asked quietly, hoping Draco knew what he meant because he still couldn't quite say 'pregnant' just yet. At least when it came to describing himself. He really shouldn't care _why_ Draco was asking; it wasn't like they had to get married just because he had gotten himself up the duff. He was crazy for the blonde and couldn't imagine not being with him for the rest of his life.

"What? Oh!" Draco shook his head vigorously. "No, not only that. I mean, it helped me work up the nerve finally, but I've had that for a few weeks now..." he admitted, his eyes flicking down to the ring. He'd realized awhile ago he needed to officially make Harry his and bought the ring that day but he had been to scared to actually ask the man. His mother had given him one of her patient 'You stupid man' looks when he had inadvertently dropped the box during tea. He had been so relieved Harry was working that day, snatching the box off the table with shaky fingers, he didn't even see the pitying, yet warm look on his mother's face until he'd put the box back in his pocket and snagged another biscuit. 

Draco carefully took the ring out with slightly shaky fingers and just held it up to Harry, waiting for some kind of answer. He stood patiently, prepared to wait all damn day if that's how long it took for his Gryffindor to finish a thought.

Harry slowly raised his left hand up and wiggled his ring finger. "Alright, I'll marry you," he said with mock exasperation. He couldn't pretend long, looking up and beaming a bright smile up at Draco as the ring was settled on his finger. "Wow," he murmured, staring at the beautiful band. The emeralds were squared and circling the band with a tasteful flair he quite liked. Usually flashy was Draco's deal.

"Oh wow," Draco muttered, seeing the ring on Harry's finger. A hot surge of emotion prickled through him. He grabbed the dark haired man and squeezed as tight as he dared. "I love you," he murmured into Harry's ear, smiling against the shell when Harry's breathing stopped for a moment and then whooshed out in a shay rush. He didn't often say it; he preferred to show Harry instead. It never failed to make his chest thud and his whole body to clench with pleasure when Harry responded so openly to him.

"I know," Harry whispered, touched beyond words. "I love you, too." He felt Draco smirk against his neck and he leaned back slightly. "What?" he glared at the smug look on the blonde's face.

"Nothing, nothing. I'm just realizing my mum will probably want to smack me about the head and neck." For being nervous. For waiting. He could think of lots of reasons his mother would be exasperated but thrilled.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Did you really have to bring up your mum right now?" he snorted a laugh when Draco's cheeks pinked delicately. "S'alright," he assured, "I can see why you'd think of her." He raised the nearly forgotten parchment and his eyes widened as he read it. "Oh shit," he breathed and rubbed the bridge of his nose, his nerves and apprehension rushing back through him.

Draco's smirk came back, knowing what caused Harry's reaction. "Potions will help, love. Don't fret," he soothed and rubbed a hand over Harry's flat belly. He chuckled when Harry giggled breathlessly and squirmed away. "Get used to it, love; I won't be able to keep my hands to myself," he warned, a smile on his face. He really couldn't help the urge to touch and fondle Harry on the best of days, squashing that urge when he knew Harry was with his child seemed impossible.

Harry blushed and just sighed, resigned. "Alright," he agreed, not all that upset. He was incredibly ticklish there but he'd just have to endure. "I guess between potions and soothing tummy rubs, I will live through the first few months," he lamented. On some level he knew to expect some discomfort but to be told morning nausea could last for _6 months_ (on average, it could even last longer) was daunting. Merlin, what did he get himself into?

Draco hummed and continued soothing motions happily. Honestly, he really couldn't find an objection to Harry's demand of his touch. He grinned, and pulled Harry close to him, resting his chin on the top of Harry's head with a contented sigh. "So, we've got names to pick and a wedding to plan," he said happily.

Harry groaned and buried his face in Draco's chest.

Bugger.


End file.
